


Not Tonight

by ThisKittenIsSmitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittenIsSmitten/pseuds/ThisKittenIsSmitten
Summary: Bucky gets jealous seeing clint hitting on you, so you put him in his place
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Not Tonight

“BUCKY!” your voice was so high pitched it rang in Clint’s ears. His face bruising as soon as Bucky’s fist made contact. You stood there in complete shock. 

You looked into Bucky’s eyes, seeing the anger coursing through his body. The look you gave him was one of severe annoyance. You were only talking to Clint for a few minutes… what was Bucky thinking? Darting across the room and sucker punching his friend. 

“What is wrong with you?” You half-whispered as you drug Bucky out of the room. His eyes shifting from his state of anger to one of remorse as he looked down at you. 

You were both completely silent until you shut the door to his bedroom behind you. Instantly turning around. With an open hand, you smacked his chest as hard as you could. There was no way you could hurt him and you knew that, but your words just couldn’t get the point across as well. 

“You can’t be jealous of him! He’s Clint, for god sakes!” His hand caught yours as you tried to take another strike at his chest. He pulled you closer instead, wrapping his metal arm around your waist to keep you near him. 

“I’m not! He was talking shit about some ‘chick’ that was at that party and saying how he was going to get that ass finally… I didn’t know he was talking about YOU!” His blue eyes tore into yours, his grip getting tighter on your hands as he replayed the conversations in his mind. 

“It wasn’t ME! He was talking about Janet! He was using me to get HER jealous!” You yelled, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

“And by the way… that feeling you had when you thought it was me is jealousy, dumb ass. Slight over-protectiveness, but jealousy none-the-less.” You relax once your break free of his hold. Looking back at him with an over-confident grin. 

“I’m not jealous! it's just… you’re mine!” He said with a low, gravely voice. His hands grabbed onto yours, throwing you over his shoulder. You yelp at the sudden gesture. 

You whine as your bare legs hit the ice-cold counter-top in his bathroom. His hands are raking up your dress, fingertips digging into the soft skin, definitely leaving bruises for later. 

His eyes are dark when you look up, never wavering from your gaze when he pulls your body against him. You hear a moany growl escape with parted lips when your heat smacks against the bulge in his pants. 

“You’re mine.” he breaths right before his lips crash down on you. The way his hands rake up your body when he discards your dress sends shivers down your spine. His tongue forces it’s way through your lips, feeling every nook of your mouth before pushing you back against the mirror. 

A high pitched moan comes from deep with in, eyeing his body as he tears his shirt off, throwing it against the wall. Your hands travel to his waistband, tickling the skin just above where he wants your hands most. With a wicked grin, you hop off the counter.

“Not tonight, buddy.” You whisper in his ear, earning an ever annoyed moan. 

“You were an ass… therefore, you don’t get any ass.” You smiled, looking over his features. Oh how you wanted him to ravish you all night long, but he needed to learn a lesson. Withholding the goods tonight will only make tomorrow even more thrilling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a re-post from my Tumblr (this-kitten-is-smitten)... I'm trying to figure this whole thing out 😅


End file.
